Minecraft Chronicles
by Amythist Heart
Summary: Warning: can be dark at times, cause rage due to death of favorite characters, or extreme shipping moments! Luna is 18 year old girl who lives with her best friend Shard. She finds her enemies, friends, love, anger, and much more. She explores and from time to time tells her back story. Ps: Please make me some OC's for my story! They will be included! (BOOK ONE IS DONE!)
1. Poem

**Hey! Amythist here! And I have made this poem for my best friend and long lost sister Summer! For you who don't know who she is check her out :**  
u/8014808/Mysticsummer7

 **It is also written for all of the lonely kids  
funny people  
anyone who needs a poem**

 **Friends  
Never leave you behind,  
Help you when your screaming inside.  
**

 **Friends  
Make sure your ok where ever you go,  
Always let their kindness to you show!**

 **Friends  
Give you hugs when you need the love,  
And they are you earthly angels who don't watch from above.**

 **Friends  
Should never say good-bye  
Because they don't leave forever...**


	2. Past affects the Future

**_~Past affects the Future~_**

 _"Shh" I_ remember looking up at her kind face. Seeing her black hair pulled back into a braid with beads woven into it. Her eyes so dark brown they look black, but I see only kindness and love in them. I notice her traditional Native American outfit. " _shh small one it will be okay"_

I was small then, only a few years old. My village burned down and my parents with it. Ciara took me in and cared for me. She taught me how to mine, build, hunt, and much more. But there's one thing she never taught me, how to make friends and how to know when you're in love..

~First year with her~

I remember her giving me my name, Luna, it means moon. I forgot what language but she made sure i lived up to that name! I remember her showing me her favorite dish to eat and Native American celebrations. " _Sweet Luna, Light of my life. Dance! Dance! Have fun! don't always be serious!"_

I didn't understand what she meant by it though.

~The happening~

I remember that night. It was after my 15th

birthday, I had lived with her for about 13 years now. I came home from hunting and smelled the thick scent of smoke and blood. I ran as fast as I could back home. I fell to my knees at the terrible sight. Ciara's house was on fire and she was laying out front with an arrow in her heart. To my surprise she had a peaceful almost blissful smile on her face. I remember shaking with rage and tears ran down my face. I ran over to her, but a boy in the village, Shard, grabbed my arm and held me against him. _"it's to late Luna. She's gone.."_ I couldn't do anything but cry...


	3. Three years later

**~Three years later~**

I climbed out of the cave I was mining in only to be greeted by a grim faced bitter smile Shard. His dark brown looks like wet oak wood bark after a rain storm and disappointment and sadness reflect in his sapphire eyes.

" What have I told you about going mining alone? You could get killed, or hurt, or lost.." He sighs and helps me carry my tools.

"I know what to do down there you know." I say sharply.

"I know, but can't you at least tell me though!" He semi-yells.

"Hmmm" I say " Nah"

Shard just shakes his head and continues to walk on. I trail behind him trying not to get lost in thought. Fatigue slowly creeps in on me. I couldn't help but slow down and just watch as he turns around and looks at me with an annoyed look. puts my tools on his back the walks over and picks me up. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as i feel asleep with him carrying me.

I woke up in my soft bed with my head pounding. I sat up only to be tackled by my dog Charlie. He started nuzzling me and licking my face. I couldn't help but laugh."Hahahaha! Charlie stop!" I said while smiling and laughing. I pushed him away and wiped my face off where he licked me. "Bleh..."

From the other room I heard voices. Not one but two. I got up and opened up my chest full of clothes. I took off my dirty clothes and put them in a pile next to the door. I pulled on a bright blue tank-top and jean shorts and my favorite purple socks and my black sneakers. I walked out of my room and took my long black hair down from its pony tail.

In the kitchen I saw a another man standing next to Shard. He looks only a year older than me at most. This other person had: medium length spiky black hair that falls to his right, electric blue eyes, a cyan blue t-shirt with a wolf insignia on the front underneath a denim was also wearing a black tracksuit pants with a white stripe down the left pant leg and black sneakers with blue detailing. He turned to me and i saw the grey back pack peek out from the side of his back on top of his double iron katanas.

"Who is this Shard?" he said to Shard but looking at me with a childish smile.

"That's Luna. Remember?" Shard said.

"Yeah" he walks over to me " Hello, I'm Raiden Kurashiro. But you can just call me Raiden."

I look at him "I'm guessing you already know my name? So there is no use saying it."

"Raiden, what did you come here to tell me? " Shard walks closer to me, almost protecting me...Bleh, he always does this around people i don't know.

"Chill out Shard. But let him talk." I say.  
He huffs the backs up a bit. "Fine.."  
"Tell us Raiden, why did you come here?" I ask.

* * *

I pack up everything I need:  
\- Tools (check)  
-Food (check)  
-Armour (check)  
\- wool and wood for bed (check)  
-Map (check)  
-Anything else i might need (check)

I walk out of the house with Charlie following me. Its time to find my old village, and see if I can find anything out about my parents. I look at the house and sigh. I won't miss it. At. All. Its just a small shack made out of leaves, dirt, stone, and raw wood. It served well as a home for 3 years, now it is time to go. I look at Charlie, he is in his never ending happy mood. _"Get ready world because here I come!"_ I think to myself as i run up to catch up to Shard and Raiden. The sun peeks up over the mountains and we start our journey into the world.


	4. The journey has just begun!

**~A sigh for tired eyes and the sound of little white lies~**

It has been four days since our journey started. It has been long, restless, and it hurts ALLOT! I fix the bandage on my knee where i got shot by a skeleton. Raiden and Shard seem to be in perfect harmony as they talk and walk at the same pace over the same ridiculous things. I look around, nothing unusual today. Or..any other day. In fact everyday is almost the same...

From in a tree above me I hear the rustling of leaves and feel as if I am being watched. I look up and see a girl with bright purple eyes and blond hair watching me with a giant smile.

"HI LUNA!" says the girl I don't recognize by much.

"Do I know you?" I ask and the girl laughs until she notices that I'm telling the truth.

"It's me! Katie!" the girl says with a giggle and a bright smile.

Then, it clicks...I'm so stupid! How did I forget my best friend?!

"Oh. My. GOSH!" I kind of (totally didn't) yell.

"Now you remember!" She says with a laugh.

"GEORGE IS A POTATO!" Raiden says as he comes out of the middle of now where. I screamed and watched as he was clearly happy with himself. Katie just stared at him like he was crazy. Well, at times, he probably is. We just push past him but he keeps talking, and as he does, HE LEANS ON ME! I CAN'T STAND IT! I just push him off only for him to lean on me more.  
At one point Shard walked over and started to drag him along only to fail with Raiden having conversations with Charlie. Trust me, you get used to it.

"What did the fish say to the crab?" He asked at one point.  
"What?" I ask. Mistake!  
"I need some serious kelp I whaley want to find my friend!" He said.  
" **OMG!"** At that point I had the sudden urge to tie him to a tree.

 _" Its terrible! The puns have been going on for hours! Its not even punny! Oh no! Its caught on to me!"_ I thought to myself. I turned to him and put my hand on his mouth. "SHUT UP WITH THE PUNS FOR NOTCH SAKE! PLEASE!" I yell. He seems up set but instead he taps me on the head and I remove my hand.

"What?" I ask  
He has a giant smile on his face "Tag." Then he runs off.  
"I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET YOU-!" I didn't even finish, I just chased him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **-4 hours later-**

I caught him ten minutes earlier and told him enough and to annoy Shard surprisingly, he did. He is so childish! My gosh!

Eventually we set up camp: Three small tents, campfire, log seats, and torches all over the place. I lay back and look up at the stars, I suddenly remember Ciara..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **~flash back~**_

 _"Look up Luna! Theres the northern star! And the moon!"_ She taught me the constellations and how to find my way home using the stars. We would paint the sky and more!

" _Luna love"_ she would say " _One day, I won't be here. So if you ever get lost, follow the stars just as I taught you! I promise, they won't ever let you down!"_ She told me. But sometimes they do, because they don't make a constellation of her..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **~Present~**

I hear Katie talking with Raiden, and Shard getting wood. The crickets chirp a melancholy song until I look up and see a constellation of Ciara smiling her beautiful smile, full of pride. And suddenly, I feel proud and sad at the same time..

 _(OMG! 74 VIEWS IN A WEEK! I'm so happy! Thank you all! I am so proud of this story and those who help me with it! ~Amythist Heart 3)_


	5. A city of stone and love birds

**~City of stone and Love Birds~**

We entered a large city made of stone, multiple types! I saw sandstone, red sandstone, cobblestone, and more! We walked around, and eventually split up: Katie and Raiden and Shard went together, I went with Charlie (cause I'm just that awesome). I looked around at shops and bought a new purple dress. Them explored the book stores, parks, stores, food marts, more stores, vendors, more food, and finally the pet store to buy Charlie a new collar and maybe a treat or five. I look in the store and see a tall man with bright blond hair, hypnotic green eyes, wearing a blue and white striped shirt and khaki pants with white sneakers and a large brown worn out leather coat,tan skin...*sigh*  
He looks at me with this smirk and a smile in his eyes. "May I help ya ma'am?" He asks me and I feel my face heat up. Charlie barks and wags his tail and runs around the man.

"This dog yours?" He asks with a smile as he pets Charlie and Charlie is in complete dog bliss.  
"Yeah..H-his name is Charlie.." I say, why am i acting like this? My stomach has butterflies running laps in it.  
"He's cool. Tamed or bred?" He says as he looks at me.  
"Tamed. I have never seen a tamed wolf act like this though." I say.  
The man stands up and looks at me. "The name's Levin. How 'bout you ma'am?"  
"Luna, I'm Luna." I say to him.  
" Ciara's daughter? Or..err adopted daughter?" Levin asks.  
"Yeah..How do you know her?" I ask as pain shoots into my heart like the arrow that killed her.  
"My mom was her best friend. Do you remember the party on the night she died..Sorry for me bring this up.."He says.  
Like the back of my hand unfortunately.." I say. "Wait! The blonde haired boy! That was you?"  
"Yep.." he says and his face turns bright red and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **~Couple hours later~**

Levin and I walked around the city exploring all the scenery and telling funny stories and much more. We finally met met up with the others at sunset to go book a room in the inn. We all discussed what we did a today and what we will do tomorrow. It is fairly interesting hearing what everyone did! Then we all head off to our rooms: me and Katie share a room, Levin and Charlie share a room, then Raiden and Shard. Then Katie and I talk about our day and fall asleep..

* * *

 **~The Next day~**

I walk downstairs and grab some breakfast and walk outside and watch the sunrise. I look up at the clouds and feel the wind comb through my long hair. I walk back inside and change into my purple dress then stand outside in my dress and sneakers with a sword strapped to my back. I probably look ridiculous, but, oh well. Time to get ready for a new day!...


	6. Eve Ender!

**~ Eve Ender?! ~**

Levin and I meet up at the nature walk park here. We walk around with Charlie in between us to make sure we don't get to close as we discuss what has happened in the past three years. I laughed and so did he, but suddenly Shard walks up to my side and glares at Levin and Raiden starts to falls on Levin.

"Oh-no! I am suddenly being pulled down by gravity!" and falls over more making Levin fall over. Irritated I walk off and climb up the tallest tree I could find and climbed up to the top branch. I sat there and watched as they tried to get me down and failed. Until I notice them looking at something. I jump down and land on my feet and look ahead and see a girl with long blond hair, with violet eyes, wearing a purple and black plaid schoolgirl skirt, and a black shirt with a purple heart on it. Her skin made her look paler then she did in the light.

"Oh..Hello there.." She said quietly, as if shy. "I seem to be lost..Could you guys show me the way to the City of EnderStone?"  
Shard and Raiden jump to their feet and rush over to her.  
"Of course kind maiden" Raiden said in a very polite matter.  
"Of course we could! We were heading there anyway!" Shard says.  
"We were?" Levin and I ask at the same time.  
"Oh..Its okay if your not heading that way..I'll go by myself I suppose.." She says while twirling her hair and looking at her feet.  
"No! No! Don't be silly! Even a tree would know to escort some one! The leaf is only as polite as the branch!" Raiden randomly says.  
"O-oh..Well...Thank you!" She says with a faint blush on her cheeks.  
"And what might we call you?" Shard asks flirtatiously.  
"O-o-oh..My name is Eve, Eve Ender." She says quietly again.

* * *

Levin and I walk together watching Eve, Shard, and Raiden perplexed. Watching the both of them talk to this peculiar girl. We look at each other then back at them and keep walking.

"Oh...thank you again for walking me to the city.." Eve says again.  
"Oh! heh..heh.. No biggie" Shard says.  
"No...I truly mean it!.." Eve says.  
"But, right now, we are on an adventure! To find two different cities!" Raiden yelled as loud as he could.

 ** _Little did we all know that the problem was just about to begin. And that we just fell into the trap..._**

 _(Sorry this chapter is so short, I had inspiration and had to write it right away!)_


	7. Knocking on Death's Door

**~Knocking on Death's Door~**

As we traveled to EnderStone City, I noticed a change in Eve. She seemed more distant, as if she was deep in thought. I tried to talk to her, but she just walked away from me. Was is shyness, or pure rudeness? I won't know I suppose. Oh well.  
I looked around and Katie seemed as distant from Eve as Eve was of me and Katie. Charlie won't go near her and doesn't seem to like her very much. Its strange, Charlie loves everyone! Well there's a first for everything I suppose!  
Shard seemed happy with her and Raiden being his "normal" self. I look at Levin and he is just walking. I walked up to Eve.

"Hi! I'm Luna. Your name is Eve right..?" I ask.  
"Oh..Hi..Yes I'm Eve. Nice to meet you Luna. That means moon right?" She asks.  
"Yeah" I say " Where are you from?"  
"Well, no where special. I..I just. Want to go back to EnderStone City. Thats where my family is waiting for me.." She says quietly.  
"Well, the boys already agreed to take you. But it is a months journey away. And they way we are going will make it longer." I say.  
"H-how long? " She asks nervously.  
"Well we are heading to four more cities after this. Hmm so about four months..If you don't mind" I say.  
"Oh no thats fine... I've really wanted to travel and I think this would be a good experience." She says and looks at me with a smile.  
"Oh..OK!" I say. "Well my friend and Katie you would get along well then. Katie loves explore!" She looks at me with a hopeful look.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! I promise!"

* * *

~City of Wood~

We arrived in the next city. I look around and grab Eve and Levin and pull them along with me to go explore. Leaving Katie, Shard, Raiden, and Charlie to explore alone.

I walk into the first clothes store I see and pull Eve with me. We look around and try different outfits. I put on a white dress and sandals and a purple flower crown. Eve puts on a red dress and black boots with her hair up in a bun with a rose clip on the front. We laugh a bit then pick out outfits for each other. She hands me an orange tank-top and short black jean shorts with knee high black boots. I hand her a purple long sleeved v-neck sweater, blue jean shorts, and a purple and blue head-band.  
We buy 5 new outfits for the journey then run out and head to a bakery. And every other store we could probably find!

* * *

We finally meet up with everyone and I notice Katie and Charlie missing.

"Hey guys! Wheres Katie and Charlie?" I ask with a giant smile on my face.  
Shard shrugs and Raiden just starts saying "some where candy is people and people are candy"

Ignoring that I ask again. Shard tells me to come with him alone and we will go see Katie. We walk to a park and see Katie wide-eyed and rocking back and fourth.

"Katie?" I say, then I hear whimpering. I look next to her and see Charlie with a large cut down his side.

I run to Charlie and Put his head on my lap only to find my hands covered in blood. I feel myself shake and tears freely flow down my face. I feel Charlie's breathing slow down. "Charlie..Please be ok! It will be ok! Just hang on there!" I search my bag for the healing potion I bought, but can't find it anywhere. I feel charlie stop moving all together. I see his eyes close. I hug him and cry harder. _'Who did this..? Why? Who would want to kill Charlie?!'_ My mind screams and I find that its harder to let go of him now then it was ever before...


	8. Memories

**~ Memories Of Charlie ~**

 _ **When I first got him.**_

 _I walked down the road to the woods with bones in my hand. Ciara is at home cooking dinner for my 15th birthday. I say a grey streak run past me, I followed it to a large glen full of flowers and other plants. I saw it sitting there. A large, grey, male wolf. I stared at him and he stared back. I slowly walked over and handed him a bone. He rejected it. I handed him another, this time he ate it and walked over to me. I put his orange collar on him. I then told him, 'your name is now charlie!'. The dog followed me home. And has stayed home since the day Ciara's home burned down._

 ** _~ Sick in Bed ~_**

 _I feel so sick. I hurts to walk sit up, or even move. I get dizzy when i walk around or move to suddenly. Shard went out to the closest town to get me my medicine. Charlie stayed by me the whole time. Sitting there, keeping me warm, cheering me up, keeping me company. When I stood up he was there to guide me and for me to lean on. He stayed by my side like this until i got better._

 ** _~ Play Time ~_**

 _I threw the stick to him, he leaped up, missed it, then landed on his paws looking around for the stick. I couldn't help laugh when he brought me back a rock instead of a stick. I pat him on the head then went off and grabbed the stick. I showed it to him then trew it again. He brought me a stick this time, but, it had a rock stuck to it. 'I should have name'd you Rocky instead' I remember saying to him. He just wagged his tail and ran in circles around me as we walked home.._


	9. NOTE

_Hey Everyone!  
Amythist here! I wrote this quick little note for everyone to tell you that I am currently working on Minecraft Chronicles Part two! I'm rewriting it completely and renaming the chapters. **EVERYTHING!** I am sorry if I caused any confusion due to me deleting it the first time. I had very bad writers block and I didn't write that story to well. But if you have any questions, please, do contact me! _

**_Character Submission Contest!_**

 _Also! I am having a character contest! Message or write me a review on MC Chronicles for a character._

 _Here is an example:_

 _Name: Eve_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Color hair: Blonde_

 _Skin: pale_

 _Eye color: purple_

 _Usually wears: Purple, black, and white colored clothing. Looks like an innocent schoolgirl._

 _How she acts: Kind and shy. Mainly secretive. Calm and very controlled. She doesn't talk much._

 _Weapon: ender pearls and dual combat iron swords._

 _Also, if submitting, you cannot use powers and can only submit **once.** _

**_Have a nice day!_**


End file.
